Bloody Revenge
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke and decides to take revenge, with a little influence from the Kyuubi. WARNINGS: EXPLICIT RAPE AND BLOOD!


Hai, guys!

I was in a terrible mood and decided to take my frustrations out on Sasuke, since I hate him with a passion, and this is the result. XD

WARNINGS: RAPE AND LOTS OF BLOOD!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was so close.

He'd been hot on Sasuke's trail for a few days now, and he'd finally gotten close. A tip had come in from someone saying that Sasuke was in a small village in the Fire Country, and it actually wasn't very far from Konoha. Of course, he had pretty much demanded the mission. It had taken some time to convince the Hokage, but really, she couldn't deny him in the end.

Team Kakashi was now staked out in a camp for the night. They had been searching non-stop for two days but hadn't found Sasuke yet.

Naruto knew he was close by. He had a...intuition that he would find the raven haired teen if he went off on his own, so that's what he was doing now. It was his turn to keep watch, so he'd set a clone in his position and set off in search of him.

He'd somehow known the direction to go in and after about an hour, he'd found him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto slowed down as he came to the edge of the forest. He perched high on a branch on the edge of the trees and attempted to catch his breath.

A small clearing loomed in front of him. The sky above was inky and twinkling with stars. The heavy, bright moon was obscured behind dark clouds, leaving the open space in near darkness. Blades of grass and leaves in nearby trees blew softly in the cool breeze. On the far opposite end, there was a bright flickering light that cut through the darkness, and a lone figure sat silhouetted against it.

Naruto bit his lip between his teeth to keep quiet as his body began to shake with anxiety.

He was so happy to see the raven haired teen, yet so angry. He'd been trying to find Sasuke for so long...but he wasn't even sure why anymore. He'd given the raven haired boy his all, but it hadn't been good enough. A part of him wanted to run to him and try again to persuade him to come back, but the other part wanted to see the other suffer terribly as he had.

**He's not going to come back with you**, the deep voice residing inside him growled.

_Shut up!_

**He doesn't care about you. All he's done is hurt you**_**, **_the Kyuubi whispered seductively.**Hurt him. Make him suffer like you have.**

Naruto felt his eyes stain red, and felt his claws and teeth lengthen dangerously as he gazed across the clearing at the object of his obsession.

He wanted to do what the Kyuubi said. He wanted to make Sasuke hurt; wanted to humiliate him just as he had been.

**Do it**, the Kyuubi growled. **Show him your revenge.**

"My...revenge?" Naruto whispered brokenly.

He could feel himself losing control, but couldn't find it in himself to stop it. What the Kyuubi said made so much sense...

**I'll help you**, the Kyuubi offered in his seductive voice. **Make him suffer.**

Naruto nodded and jumped from the tree, landing silently on the ground. With the help of the Kyuubi, he completely masked his presence and stalked silently towards the raven haired teen. He vaguely felt the odd sensation of the fox's cloak covering him, but this time it was soothing. This time, it would help him.

The blond was amazed when he managed to get within a few feet of Sasuke. He didn't think he'd be able to get close to him. He had readied himself to attack as soon as he was spotted, but it didn't seem like he'd have to.

**Do it, **the Kyuubi murmured.

Naruto could feel a surge of power enter his body as the Kyuubi's chakra flooded into him. He smiled dazedly and tensed before springing forward to land on Sasuke's back, knocking the raven haired teen down. Naruto pinned the other flat on his back, using the extra power from the Kyuubi to hold him there helplessly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke deadpanned before attempting to knock the blond off him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto growled deep, his claws and fangs lengthening even more at the sight of his prey.

"You finally found me," Sasuke spoke calmly, his lips twitching into a small smile. "I suppose you're going to try and convince me to come back."

"No," Naruto whispered, his voice harsh and dangerous, completely opposite his normal cherry voice.

"Revenge?" Sasuke scoffed as he attempted to gain his feet. "What do you know about revenge?"

"I know you deserve to hurt," Naruto growled, his nails tensing and puncturing the other's shirt, digging into porcelain flesh. "I want to hurt you."

"If you're looking for a fight, I'll give you one."

"No!" Naruto bellowed, dragging his nails through the material of the shirt, leaving long tears in the fabric and gashes in the flesh below. "I'm going to hurt you."

Sasuke re-doubled his efforts, trying to throw the blond off but he couldn't. The power of the Kyuubi was flowing through the blond, and his determination to dominate the other only increased it.

Naruto lifted one hand and sliced the raven haired teen's shirt away with his claws before tossing the remnants carelessly aside. He made sure to increase the pressure on the one hand that was still holding him down, pushing the other hard into the grass. His free hand moved down to tear open Sasuke's pants.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke spat out, attempting to wiggle out of the tight grasp.

Naruto growled deep and dug his claws into Sasuke's neck, pushing his face into the ground. Rivers of blood streamed down from the wound, dripping down the raven haired teens shoulders and back. The blond watched in satisfaction, a small smile lighting his face. The blood only served to excite him more, and he leaned down to lick at the other's shoulder, lapping the tangy liquid with his tongue. Naruto moaned softly at the taste that coated his tongue and reached forward, positioning his claws at Sasuke's nape. He dragged them downwards, watching intently as the flesh tore under his fingers and blood seeped from the wound. He stopped when he reached the other's lower back.

"Uhh," Sasuke cried out, his fingers digging into the ground as his eyes screwed shut. He used all of his strength to get away from the blond.

"You're not going anywhere," Naruto growled and flared the Kyuubi's chakra in his hand.

Sasuke cried out again as the evil chakra scorched his skin.

Naruto focused his attention back on the other's pants and finished cutting them open. He spread the fabric aside, revealing the perfect creamy flesh of Sasuke's ass. The blonds' pants tightened uncomfortably and he reached down to free himself, moaning softly as his heated flesh was exposed to the cool night air.

"Don't even think about it," Sasuke yelped, his voice rising in panic.

Naruto flared his chakra again and reached down to grasp a scrap of fabric, shoving it into Sasuke's mouth, effectively silencing him. He grasped one of the other's cheeks in his hand, squeezing hard. His erection twitched in anticipation and he grasped it, groaning as his hand wrapped around it. He stroked his shaft once, twice, and then rubbed it up and down Sasuke's crack before nudging it at his entrance. Leaning forward, he let the head pop inside.

"Shit," Naruto hissed, his fangs digging into his lip as he fed himself inside the tight hole.

The blond didn't give Sasuke any time to adjust. He pulled his hips back and then thrust sharply inside. He began to thrust in and out of the tight sheath, grunting each time he buried himself back inside. He glanced down when he felt a slickness coating his cock and chuckled deeply when he saw blood coating him. He paid it no attention and continued to drill the raven haired teen.

"Mmmf," Sasuke yelled, but it was muffled due to the gag. He lowered his head to the ground as he began to sob; salty tears streamed down, leaving streaks in his dirty face.

Naruto picked up his pace, slamming in and out of Sasuke's tight hole. He brought his other hand down and grasped both of the other's creamy cheeks, his nails digging into the perfect flesh and puncturing it. Each time he thrust back inside, his lower stomach pushed against Sasuke, smearing blood over both of them.

The scent of Sasuke's life source enveloped Naruto and he leaned forward, his fangs sinking into the others neck. He cried out in triumph as he stilled, spilling hotly inside the other. After a few moments to regain his breath, Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and got to his feet. He paused for a second as his gaze travelled over the other, taking in the wounds and abused hole that was still spewing blood and semen. He tucked himself away as his eyes reverted back to their normal colour and his fangs and claws retracted. The blond winced as the sound of the Kyuubi's roaring laughter filled him.

"How does it feel when someone takes revenge on _you_?" Naruto hissed and turned his back on his former friend. He didn't even look back before disappearing into the forest.


End file.
